Lasted Lover
by xox-twilight-xoxB
Summary: Isabella Mason lost her husband to the Spanish Influenza. Nearly 100 years later, she comes across a family that interests her in a way that none has before. This coven contains a familiar doctor and a young man that looks just like her late husband. In Forks, Washington, Bella Mason will finally find happiness. Read & Review. WILL BE REWRITTEN
1. By the grace of god

CHAPTER 1 _By the grace of God_  
>Cold hands held onto mine while I stared back into the eyes of the only person I've ever truly trusted.<br>"Please don't go. I can't be without you, I can't live that way."  
>Harsh eyes glanced down towards our hands as I begged for him to let me stay with him.<br>"It's too painful."  
>His words were broken and came out like a whisper.<br>"Please! Edw-"  
>"Isabella, maybe it's time for you to leave."<br>I refused to stop looking at him. Even though his eyes were closed and his skin was becoming paler by the second, he was still my husband.  
>"Doctor, I can't leave him like this. He could die!"<br>The loud words echoed through the empty room as my best friend lay motionless.  
>"Mrs Mason, I'll look after him, go home and rest."<br>An icy hand touched my shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Okay, I thought, I'll just leave to freshen up. I won't even take an hour. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
>"I'll be back, my love."<br>With that i let his hand go and turned to Dr. Cullen.  
>"Please take care of him."<br>A serious nod was all I had as reassurance and with that I left. The pained moans and quite sobs that made their way to the hallway of the hospital reminded me of the Spanish influenza that was killing my husband. I quickened my steps and left the dreadful place, heading towards our small home. It was a short distance from the hospital and I was thankful. Walking towards the washroom I dabbed a damp towel against my face in the hopes of washing the dried tears off my face. Pulling my hair back and carefully taking off my garments I washed my aching body. The cold water only bought my husband to mind and I left the bathroom in a hurry. I made myself presentable as I could using the rest of the sanity I had and headed towards the hospital again. It was a route that I had memorized now. After so many trips, back and forth, I could walk there with my eyes covered. The streets were wet and the people were hopeless. The disease was killing this town on the inside and out. Even the people that haven't been effected looked as if they were being tormented. I tilted my head back and sent a silent prayer to God. He was the long one who could save this Earth, the only one who could save my husband.  
>Twilight had set in as I walked into the dim hallways. I made my way quickly to his room not wanting to waste another second. The candles had not been lit and the air was thin.<br>"Edward?"  
>I walked into the room further, hoping that it was only the darkness that made me see an empty room. Please God..<br>I ran to the closest nurse and asked her.  
>"Please! Please tell me where they've taken my husband! His name is Edward Mason, room 12!"<br>"I'm so sorry to inform you, miss, but your husband has just passed. Dr. Cullen just took him down to the morgue."  
>The heart stopped in my chest as her words sunk in.<br>"No..."  
>Please God, don't let this be.<br>"Where's Dr. Cullen? Bring him to me!"  
>I raised my voice, wanting her to listen to me.<br>"It can't be true, he'll tell me it's not."  
>"Mrs Mason?"<br>My body turned cold as I heard his voice. I faced him, holding into every last piece of hope I had.  
>"I'm sorry for your loss."<br>No, God, please no.

**Please review :)**


	2. Unconditionally

CHAPTER 2 _Unconditionally _   
>I had been sitting in Edward's room waiting as if he'd come back. The sounds of hurried feet were ignored as the mind numbing pain settled in. The darkness was lonely and the hurt that had sunk in was terrifying.<br>"Mrs Mason, I'm so sorry."  
>I jumped as Dr Cullen's voice came out of no where.<br>"Sorry, to startle you."  
>His gentle voice only added to the pain.<br>"You said you'd protect him."  
>A small, lifeless voice came from me and towards him.<br>"I tried everything that I could. Please understand."  
>I stood and glared at him, tears in my eyes.<br>"It wasn't enough. He's gone now."  
>My voice broke as I tried to accuse him of the life he had stolen.<br>"There was nothing more I could do."  
>Anger riled up in me and I reached for the nearest object I could use to throw at him and release my emotions. My hands touched a cool surface and I aimed to throw it. The glass hit the floor and flew up at both of us. I gasped and quickly moved my arms to protect my face. The sharp glass cut me and I cried out in pain. I lowered my arms and saw the damage. Blood began to fall down my arm leaving streams of red on my pale skin.<br>"Mrs Mason, are you alright?"  
>My eyes met him and the betrayal set in once more.<br>"I'm fine."  
>"Let me have a look. It's bleeding heavily."<br>He took a step back and I threw my hands up to stop him.  
>"No."<br>Blood was thrown across the room and landed close to his shoes. My arm was badly injured and it was flowing heavily now. I turned for a towel to hold against my wound when I felt someone's presence behind me.  
>"I said it's fi-"<br>I turned and stopped suddenly. His eyes were pitch black and dangerously scary.  
>"Mrs Mason, please leave."<br>His voice was strained and came out broken. I walked around him and began to quickly exit the room, my arms still bleeding. Before I could though, I was thrown to the floor, everything crashing down with me. I tried to scream for help but all my mind could focus on was the burning pain that was coming from my wrist. My world was slowly fading but before it was completely black, I heard the monster whisper to me.  
>"I'm so sorry."<p>

The burning didn't stop. It kept getting worse until I came to the point where I can't hear or feel anything but. My echoing screams had never been so loud and my whole body hurt. Kill me, I wanted to scream. Take me out of this misery. No one hears though. No one is here. I am alone. Eventually the terror starts to decline and my senses start to come back. I can hear again. I can hear the footsteps of people walking on roads and the painful moans of the hospital. I can also hear a voice. Maybe it's God, telling me it's time for him to stop this pain.  
>"Little one, do not worry. Your time is nearly up. My name is Laurent, I'm here to help you get through this part."<br>His voice lessened the panic a little and dulled the pain slightly. It was a long time till I heard his voice again.  
>"Open your eyes."<br>My eyes snapped open and I saw the new world around me. Every spec of dust was visible and clear. I was amazed at this and wanted to see more. I turned my head and saw a man in the corner. A lower sound came from me. Did I just growl?  
>"I apologise, I don't know what came over me."<br>Confusion came over his face and he lifted an eye brow. And then a laugh came from him.  
>"Of course the one I choose to save is a sane new born."<br>"New born?" I asked. "I'm 17 years of age."  
>He came closer to where I was on the ground and explained it to me. At first, I thought he was a mad man that was delusional but as he kept going I believed him.<br>I was a vampire.

**Hey guys :) please Hey, you guys :) the next chapter will be set in the next 100 years so she'll be closer to meeting the Cullen's :) also, she won't meet the Denali's in Alaska :) **  
><strong>Please review:) any questions or mistakes :) thanks for reading :)<br>3 reviews for chapter 1 :D**


	3. Ghost

CHAPTER 3_ Ghost_  
>"Laurent?"<br>I called his name as I walked into the little house that he said we could live in for the time being. I had just finished hunting for the day after being unsuccessful in trying to get him to come along with me. I was still a new born but at least I can control myself better now. It was only 7 months ago that he took me hunting for the first time. The thick scent of human blood clouded my judgement and before I could think of anything else, I was half way across the state trying to get away from the human. But like I said before, I have much better self control now. I can go after my kill without the urge to run away. It's quite easy to lure the human away and have my fill, much more difficult to dispose of the body. I knew it was silly to feel guilt after what I'd just done, but getting rid if the remains seemed so inhuman. Laurent quickly got rid of that thought though, telling me that I was a vampire now and this was our life. He's a good man and always takes the body from me after to do whatever it is that he does. But today was the first time that he hadn't come with me. He told me that he trusted me to get rid of it myself. So I took the human into the nearby forest and left it there for the wolves.

The house was empty and there was no scent of him in it.  
>He must of gone hunting alone, I thought to myself. I sat down at the dining table and opened a book that was one of my favourites. Although my vampire memory had memorized it, I still loved holding the book in my hands and flipping the pages. It reminded me of my days as a human. My memory was still cloudy and there were massive black spots when it came to remembering my former life. I did know, however, that I lived in Chicago with my parents and at the age of 16, I was married to the love of my life. I knew the Spanish influenza took his life. A strong pang of pain over came me and I closed the book carefully and placed it on the table. I never told Laurent about him, he was mine and even though it was selfish of me, I wanted to keep him to myself. His name wasn't spoken of and I kept him in my dead heart everyday. I touched the circular locket that he had given me for my birthday. I knew that inside there was a picture of his sweet face but it hasn't been opened since the day he passed.<p>

I was becoming impatient. Laurent still hadn't returned and my new born temper kept reminding me of that. He had told me that new borns usually had a lot less self control and that I was an exception. I left the dining room and made my way into my small room. The bed that was neatly made was something that I asked from Laurent just so I could lay on it and feel connected to my old life. The first thing I noticed though, was the cream coloured paper that was on my pillow.  
>Isabella,<br>It has been a pleasure getting to know you, but I'm afraid our time together has been cut short. When I saved you, I had never intended to be with you for this long. You are a lovely young lady but I have commitments else where. I should of left the day after I helped you and explained what we are.  
>Goodbye, I do hope we have the pleasure of meeting again.<p>

I retread the letter twice, making sure that I had read it carefully. I didn't know what to do now, Laurent had always told me where we were going to go and like a sheep I followed him. I felt betrayed. Leaving all my belongings, I ran out out of the house and north, to Alaska. If I was going to be alone, I might as well be alone in the cold.

**Hey, you guys :) the next chapter will be set in the next 100 years so she'll be closer to meeting the Cullen's :) also, she won't meet the Denali's in Alaska :)  
>Please review :D <strong>

**5 reviews from chapter 2 :D thank you so much :D let's try beat it :D I'll update then :D**


	4. Dark horse

CHAPTER 4 Dark horse  
>Living in Alaska was the perfect way to hide the loneliness I felt. I have been hiding out in the Alaskan snow and forests for at least 98 years now. My white skin blended perfectly while my hair was hidden under furs. During my years, I've found that I can go into the human community whilst my eyes are black and pretend that I'm human. It was a rush and added some fun into my otherwise boring life. During these last few years I wanted something more than hunting and hiding, so I found myself a hobby. I wouldn't hunt until it became to much, but until I broke I would go into the human towns and buy things. Crazy things that was only a dream in my time. I knew it was wrong to have stolen money, but there was no other way I could have funded this guilty pleasure of mine. Some of the people in my favourite stores have noticed my pattern of when I visit their stores.<br>"Ah, hello there Miss Bella."  
>I smiled at the old man behind the counter.<br>"Hello, John."  
>John was an old, Italian man that was a wonderful human and treated people the way a man would've back in my day.<br>"How can I help you today?"  
>I looked around and my eyes caught a white coat. I brushed my hand across the smooth fabric and checked the price. $20.99<br>I sighed and pulled a few loose bills from my jean pocket. I counted the money I had remaining, $15.25.  
>I put the coat back and looked around for something else.<br>"Oh Miss Bella, did I forget to tell you that everything's 50% off today?"  
>A cheerful smile came of John's face and I smiled gratefully at him. I handed him my last few bills.<br>"I'll pay you back, I promise."  
>"Nonsense." He said, as he handed me back my change. "I don't mind helping you out, young one."<br>It seemed that everyone liked that nickname.  
>"Thank you so much."<br>It was rare to find such a kind soul these days.  
>I pulled on my coat which I'm sure would help me blend into the snow even more. Behind John's shoulder something caught my eye.<br>"What's that behind you?"  
>John turned and pointed to the old pile of books.<br>"It's my grandson's old school books. He graduated this year."  
>A proud smile li this face up and I thought about something. Why shouldn't I go back to school? A real school, with hallways and teachers and cafeterias. My mother home schooled me so I never got to truly experience school.<br>I nodded towards John and thanked him for the coat. I left the small store, still thinking about high school. If I were to attend it couldn't be here, I've told people that I was 22. I'd have to go else where, perhaps a place with a similar climate. I tried to think of a state with snow. I loved the snow, you see. It made me smile and remind me of my time as a child. My father used to spin me around and I'd laugh the loudest that I ever have. Suddenly, a human scent caught my attention. The burning thirst was becoming unbearable and I have into it.  
>The scent belonged to a middle aged man who was walking down an alley. They make this too easy I thought to myself. When I was behind him, I put my hand on his shoulder and turned his body towards mine.<br>"Hi."  
>His eyes showed fear but being the typical male that he was his eyes travelled down my body. I rolled my eyes, deciding to skip my usual games.<br>"Please, I'm only visiting! I have a family to get back to."  
>I tilted my head slightly and leaned in a little.<br>"Where are you from?"  
>"Forks."<br>"I've never heard of that place."  
>"It's in Washington."<br>Washington, I thought. It's far away, I guess. I could get my fresh start and go to school. I could- the man started to run. I sighed again and ran after him.

I put the man's body in a nearby dumpster but not before I took his wallet and passport. I took his cash, leaving the credit cards and photos. He had a beautiful little girl and I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me. I'm sorry, I whispered to God. I tossed his wallet back into the dumpster. I opened his passport and confirmed that he was in fact from Forks. I began to walk to John's store with the cover of nightfall. I pulled a $20 bill from my pocket and wedged it between the door frame of his store. I walked away knowing that I probably wouldn't see him again. I thought as I ran towards the state of Washington. How would I attend school with my red eyes? I wouldn't be able to starve myself and then be around teenagers for 6 hours. Maybe contacts? Maybe I'll only hunt on Friday afternoons. Ideas floated through my head but as I entered Forks I only thought about where I would stay. It would be impossible to get a house legally considering that I was short on money. I looked around towards the small houses on the empty roads and I knew I wanted to stay in one of them.  
>FOR SALE<br>I smiled to myself and walked over to that empty house. I took the sign out of the ground and tore it into smaller pieces. I walked into the empty house and put the damaged sign on the counter. On the key hooks in the kitchen were the house keys. I looked around, this is the perfect place. If anyone comes to take it away, I'll just deny it and have a small snack. I shook my head and picked up the landline.  
>"Hello, this is your operator, how may I help you?"<br>A friendly voice answered the phone.  
>"Hi, can you put me through to Forks high?"<br>The Forks high answering machine picked up. I looked outside and remembered it was probably 4am. I left a message with the machine anyway.  
>"Hello, this is Bella Mason, I'm looking to enroll myself."<p>

**Id love to hear your thoughts :) please review :) 6 reviews for chapter 3 :D let's beat it :D I'll update then :)**


	5. This moment

CHAPTER 5: This moment  
>I had three days before Monday came in and I spent all three days wondering if anyone was going to knock on my door ask me for money. By the end of Sunday I was certain that if anybody had noticed they would of come around by then. Unfortunately for me, the world was always keen on proving me wrong. A small knock echoed through the house and I checked my eyes quickly as I made my way to the door; deep red. It actually looked quite nice, like a maroon colour. I opened the door, a horrible smell filling my nose.<br>"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs Lively. I live next door with my grandchildren. I'm so happy that someone finally bought this house! It's been on sale for 25 years, did you know that? I thought the real estate agent had given up on it, you see he stopped coming around to show it to people. Oh and also, here."  
>She passed a warm dish into my hands.<br>"I made you a meatloaf."  
>Ah, that's what that smell was.<br>"Thank you, Mrs Lively. This is all too kind of you."  
>"Nonsense." She said waving a gloved hand.<br>"Nana!"  
>Her head turned towards her house and laughed quietly.<br>"My husband hasn't put them to bed yet, you see. It was nice to meet you, dear, and I just love the colour of your eyes."  
>I smiled and thanked her.<br>"They're contacts."  
>I closed the door and put the dish in the fridge. Might as well keep it locked up in there. It was nice having neighbours again though. The elderly were the best people this earth had to offer. They were kind and did gestures like this. Her visit reassured me that no one was going to come looking for the owner of this house. It was a little way off from any of the major roads and I don't think any real estate agent would come looking for a house to buy in this area willingly. That was one worry off my chest.<p>

Another worry surfaced Monday morning. What do you wear to school these days? Thinking back to what I wore in Alaska, I didn't think furs would be nearly as accepted. I settled for my plain black jeans and singlet that I always wore. A perk of being a vampire, you don't wear out clothes that often. I pulled my white leather jacket on, happy to finally be wearing something new and headed to school. I looked at the sky as my hands locked the front door. It was going to rain later. I was walking to Forks high, I didn't have anything else to use as transport. It was a 10 minute walk and I was surprised by how small this town really was. I spent all three days locked up inside my house to even have a look around.

The administration office was a small little building with a woman sitting at the front desk.  
>"Hi, I'm Bella Mason."<br>"Oh yes! I'm Mrs Cope. This is your timetable and a map of the school."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Oh I'm sorry dear, I'm just busy this morning, more than usual."  
>She laughed and I smiled at her.<br>"This is Eric, he'll show you around today."  
>Eric was a tall young man, with black hair that fell around his face. He had a few pimples but he attempted to cover them with hair. His eyes were black and wide.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hi.."<br>I smiled, human.  
>"Thanks for offering to show me around but I'll be fine."<br>He snapped out of his daze when I started to walk away.  
>"Are you sure, Bella?"<br>"Yes, thank you anyway."  
>I excited quickly, trying to rid myself of him. Don't get me wrong, I love humans, just not the clingy ones. The hallway was filled with teenagers that stared at me as I walked by. I couldn't tell if it was because I was new and they did this to everyone or because I was a vampire and looked flawless. It took me a while to understand how I could be this beautiful; growing up I had many issues with my self esteem. I opened my schedule.<br>Literature.  
>English<br>History  
>Trigonometry<br>Lunch  
>Biology<br>Art

I looked around for my literature class and was lucky. My class wasn't that far from the administration office. I walked up to the teacher and handed her the slip.  
>"Bella Mason, hi. I'm Miss Anderson."<br>I smiled and took the now signed piece of paper from her.  
>"Just have a seat anywhere."<br>"Alright."  
>I liked her. She seemed like an easy going teacher that seemed passionate about her job. By the end of the lesson, I was so grateful that I have high school a chance. Miss Anderson taught like she had lived through what she was teaching and wanted everyone to know exactly what she experienced. She was becoming my favourite teacher, no one else would be able to top her. My next few classes were uneventful but fascinated me. For my trigonometry class, I sat next to Mike Newton. He had a baby like face but was clearly delusional. In the course of the class he has asked me on a date three times. The first two times were rather subtle but the third time he asked me out straight. At this, the girl behind us huffed and started talking to her friend next to her about me.<br>"Who's the girl behind us?"  
>I asked him quietly.<br>He turned and smiled at her.  
>"Jessica Stanley."<br>"I think she might like you."  
>He laughed and shook his head.<br>"No way."  
>The bell rang and he turned to me.<br>"Wanna have lunch with us?"  
>I nodded slowly, I didn't have anybody to sit with anyway.<br>The cafeteria was crowded when we made it there. Teenagers were lining up to get their lunch. Mike dragged me to the line, insisting on buying my lunch for me.  
>"No, it's fine, Mike. I'm feeling a bit sick anyway."<br>"Oh, maybe just a drink then."  
>I didn't see the point in disagreeing and followed him through the line.<br>He handed me a bottle of water as we sat down at the table and I thanked him. Looking around I could see Eric from this morning sitting with a quiet girl. I smiled back at him. Mike took this chance to introduce me to everybody.  
>"Bella, this is Jessica, Lauren, Eric, Angela and Tyler."<br>"I don't need an introduction, Mike. Bella and I met this morning. We're tight as."  
>He lifted his fist for me to bump it and I just lifted an eyebrow.<br>"Oh my god. Alice is coming over here!"  
>I looked at Lauren and was going to ask what the big deal was when I caught the scent; vampire.<br>I turned and saw the Alice girl.  
>"Hi, Bella." She lifted her hand to wave.<br>"Would you like to have lunch with us today?"  
>She was a tiny thing but she was beautiful. What fascinated me the most was the colour of her eyes. She was clearly wearing contacts to cover the red and it really suited her.<br>"Sure."  
>I stood up, leaving the water bottle on the table.<br>"I'll see you guys later, then."  
>I turned to Alice.<br>"You're a vampire."  
>I whispered to her, knowing that any human wouldn't be able to hear us.<br>"So are you, silly. But I have a surprise for you."  
>"What do you mean, a surprise?"<br>We stopped at her table and looked at the rest of her clan.  
>After 100 years, I've finally lost my mind. The vampire sitting at the table looked exactly like my late husband. Venom pooled in my eyes and I couldn't sworn that my heart started to beat again. For the first time in a century, I whispered his name.<br>"Edward?"  
>The world stopped.<br>Within seconds, he was out of his and I was in his arms. He was holding me so close whispering my name into my hair. I closed my eyes and held him closer to me. There was no way that this was happening. It was a cruel hallucination.

**hey guys :( only 1 review? :( I said I'll update when 6 was beaten but.. I'm a nice gal :p please try to beat 6 this time :D AND THEN I'LL UPDATE :D I mean it :p love to hear your thoughts **


	6. Legendary Lovers

CHAPTER 6: Legendary lovers  
><strong>Ask and you shall receive :p<br>Edward's point of view. **  
>The piano keys danced beneath my fingers as I played her lullaby. The dull aching of a thousand days without her still hadn't faded. Although Esme wanted me to find love again, I knew I would never be able to replace her. The music was my only way to truly connect with her anymore. I could only hope that my angel was watching over me from above, knowing that I still love her, knowing that I would never go a day without thinking of her.<br>_Edward?_  
>I tilted my head softly to show Esme that I had heard her. She moved to sit next to me and the song changed to her favourite. We played together and I could hear the sadness in her thoughts. I didn't want to converse in the topic but I knew that she longed to hear about my Bella. Carlisle had only mentioned her once over the years and Esme wanted to know more.<br>_Edward, let's go. _  
>Alice danced down the staircase and into the garage. I kissed my mother gently on the cheek and grabbed my keys.<br>"Lighten up, Ed."  
>"Don't call me that."<br>Emmett punched my shoulder as he walked past me. I started the engine and Alice started beaming, hiding her vision from me.  
>"What did you see?"<br>Rosalie asked her, partly interested.  
>"They're serving pizza at lunch today."<br>I rolled my eyes and shook my head.  
>"Really, Alice?"<br>She laughed and got out of the car as I parked. She ran of with Jasper, leaving me with Emmett and Rose.  
>"Dude, do you wanna go hunting after school today?"<br>"Yeah, alright."  
>"Sweet, see you later."<br>I took off towards my Spanish class, my mind on the mindless drama of those around me.  
><em>Look at her.. Waving her blonde hair around like she's pretty or something.<br>Damn.. maybe she wants to go out with me.  
>She smells pretty.<br>I hate this place. _  
>Humans, no matter what lifestyle they're living, will always complain. They always have an agenda that they are working to. Always unhappy. I sat down next to a quiet male and looked straight ahead. The day went as expected, completely the same. It was amazing how easily humans could remain entertained. The cafeteria was filled with the disgusting thoughts of human males.<br>Bella's gonna sit with us? I can make my move now.  
>My head automatically turned to the direction of the thought. Tyler Crowley had his eyes set on a rare beauty of a vampire. But it wasn't that she was a vampire that froze me. The familiar brown hair and pale skin, shot through my undead heart as I realised that she was here. She was a vampire. I could of found her. Deep regret shook me, as I thought about how Carlisle and I could never find her grave; there wasn't one. My eyes never let her and I couldn't make my body move towards her. Alice suddenly got up and walked over to her table where she had recently sat.<br>"Who's that, vamp?"  
>Emmett's casual tone, made me voice what my mind just took on.<br>"My wife."  
>"Your what?"<br>Rosalie's voice raised an octave.  
>Ignoring her, I focused on the beautiful creature that was walking my way. When she saw how many of us were sitting here, her eyebrows lifted a little, but then she crossed me. Never in a thousand years, did I think I'd hear her angelic voice say my name again and when it did, I knew this was now.<br>"Edward?"  
>Without thinking, I ran to her. I pressed her small body into mine and whispered her name over and over again, trying to make this real. Her hands held onto me, holding me close. If I was in a normal state of mind, I would be worried about how many people had seen me run faster than light, how many people were watching me, but no. This was just me and my Bella.<p>

**This isn't the longest chapter, I know. I just wanted to have something showing his point of view of their meeting. It'll rarely be Edward's point of view but I'll let you know when it will be :) **

**and also.. OH MY GOSH :D 14 reviews? You guys are awesome sauce :D i have the next chapter ready if you want it.. :p you know what to do :) beat 14 :D please leave me your thoughts :) **


	7. Spiritual

CHAPTER 7: Spiritual

I don't remember dreaming. It must of been peaceful, knowing that everything was safe and happy. I also don't remember nightmares. This crazy reality that was just a part of your imagination. I've seen people wake up, gasping, hoping that it was a dream, anything but reality. But I'm not sure what this is. This must be the most pleasant nightmare I've ever come across. My subconscious was playing with my feelings. I was being held tight against my husband, this was a beautiful dream. But I also know, that he died so many years ago, this being the nightmare part. When I snap out of this, I'll go back to the desperation that I felt in that hospital room. It almost wasn't worth it. Almost.

I took a step back, keeping my hands on his shirt, making sure he wouldn't disappear.

"You died, Edward."

My voice, my small, broken voice, broke even my heart as the helplessness shone through as I spoke.

His mouth moved to speak, but a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Maybe this isn't the place."

I turned my head towards the silent cafeteria. I bit my lip, thinking about how we could explain this one. Thankfully, Alice saved me.

"You don't have to explain anything to anyone. It's none of their business. Let's go home."

Edward nodded and took my hand in his. I squeezed it gently, amazed that he responded. A cruel, nightmare.

Edward had a beautiful car. During my years, knowing the names of cars weren't in my best interest. It was just silver to me. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I sat inside. It felt so natural to be around him, like the last 100 years never happened. He started the car, the beautiful blonde and her mate, getting into the back seats. Lifting my gaze, Alice and a blonde fellow were heading for the office.

The car purred to life and I closed my eyes. The only thing that kept me sane was Edward's hand on mine.

The house that we drove up to was huge. It was more of a mansion than a house. The white colour gave a calm feel to it and looked welcoming. I was led inside and onto a sleek black couch. Edward never left my side, something I was thankful for. The others sat around us as another woman walked in.

"Oh, Edward." Her face lighting up with a smile. "When Alice called to tell us what happened, I thought it was a miracle. Your father's coming home right away."

She looked almost as happy as I felt.

She smiled warmly at me but didn't come closer, not wanting to scare me. She sat next to Alice on the couch opposite to us.

"Your father is alive?"

How amazing it would be to find two family members in one day. Edward sr and I had been very close.

Edward shook his head but smiled softly.

"Not my birth father."

His creator then. I smiled sadly and squeezed his hand once more. I don't remember my creator, I thought to myself.

Edward broke me out of my thoughts then, I confused look on his face.

"I can't hear your thoughts, love."

I laughed quietly.

"Well yes, Edward. They're mine, after all."

The big one let of a loud laugh.

"I like this girl."

I smiled at him, still not knowing anyone's name but Alice's.

"That's Emmett." Alice said sweetly.

"He's a big oaf. Don't let his looks fool you though, he's a teddy bear on the inside."

Emmett huffed, denying it. The blonde girl next to him, who I assumed was his mate, smiled.

"Rosalie Hale."

I nodded and turned my head to the man next to Alice.

"This is Jasper, he's mine." She said sweetly.

She wrapped her ams around him and smiled happily. Her smile was contagious and I couldn't help but copy her. The woman next to Alice came and sat by me.

"I'm Esme, dear. Edward's mother so to say."

She hugged me unexpectedly, her caramel hair blocking my view of everything around me.

"Thank you for making my son so happy." She whispered.

I hugged her back and then went to be in Edward's arms once more: not wanting to miss a second of him.

"My husband should be here soon."

I looked at everyone, they were a family. They cared for each other and looked out for one another. And they all have gold eyes. I must ask for those special contacts soon, I thought to myself.

I turned to my husband again, going back to his earlier statement.

"What did you mean, you couldn't hear my thoughts?"

"Edward can read minds, Bella."

Rosalie's beautiful voice answered.

"But you can't read mine? It must be the same thing that blocked Aro."

"You've met the Volturi?" Asked Jasper.

I nodded towards his family, my nervousness slowly fading.

"I lived in Alaska for a long time and something major happened there. Aro came with a few guards to clear it up. I was curious and went forth to meet them, and he couldn't read me."

"You sound like a shield, Bella."

A southern accent escaped from Jasper.

"A shield?"

"It seems you can block certain gifts from effecting you."

That made a lot of sense.

"If I learnt how to control it, do you think I'd be able to protect overs?"

He thought it over and then nodded.

"That sounds about right. You'd probably be able to lift it and let Edward read you."

Our conversation continued and I found myself liking Edward's family. When we heard a car drive up, we became silent. Esme stood and opened the door just in time to see a tall male walk in. His features looked so familiar. I could just remember it but my human memory was fuzzy. When his face turned into one of shock, I knew.

"Dr. Cullen."

I whispered and took a few steps back. Fear crept into my bones and Edward growled. He stood in front of me, defending me from the monster that took my life all those years ago.

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

Esme put a hand on his back. Carlisle's face was still shocked as he stare at my face.

"Isabella? You're alive."

I took about her step back, trying to get away from the monster.

"You were dead."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

Esme's voice was scared but clear; she wanted her answer.

Edward answered for him.

"He thought he killed had killed her."

Rosalie voice was broken; she had always looked up to him.

"I thought you've never tasted human blood?"

His face was frozen.

"I never thought you had survived. Isabella, I'm so sorry."

He tried to apologise, but Edward turned away from him, towards Alice.

"Edward, go. Take Bella and come back later tonight. You'll regret it, if you stay."

She looked at me.

"It'll be okay, Bella."

Edward held my hand and took me outside.

When we were outside, we started to run. I ran in the direction of my little house and opened the door, away from him and that house.

"You bought a house?"

His eyebrows raised. I laughed and took his hand in mine, distracted.

"I took the sign out and started living here. The neighbours were ok with it and no one has come to take it back, so I'm just going to stay."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that's a good enough reason."

He smiled and asked for a tour. I showed him around the house.

"It's so empty, love. Where's all your things? Don't you have any other clothes?"

"I don't have any things that was worth bringing from Alaska."

He touched my face.

"Well then, we'll find some things for you to treasure. And I'm sure Alice will love to take you shopping."

I smiled widely.

"Really? She'll do that? I don't have all that much money, Edward."

"That won't be a problem."

It went silent then and I knew what he was thinking.

"I've been alone for such a long time. I never thought I'd find anyone who would make me feel happy again and Bella, I never thought you would be alive. All those years ago, when Carlisle changed me, he never told me what he did to you. He knew and he never told me. Not once, did it even cross his mind."

"Carlisle changed you? He saved your life and let me think that you died? Why didn't he tell me?"

My heart ached for the years we missed.

"We'll have to ask him later tonight. I just hope he has good enough answers."

"He seems like a good enough man. Even when we were human, he looked after you and cared for you. I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Even so, love, he went too far. He never told me that there was a possibility that you were a vampire."

"He thought I was dead. He didn't want to hurt you."

I was defending him but I knew he was wrong. Lying to Edward was wrong of him, please let him have a good explanation. We sat on the little couch that was already in the house when I moved in and cuddled. It felt so normal, like nothing had changed.

**9 reviews :) thanks so much guys :) only 5 off 14 :( but once again I've updated early :p next chapter I mean it haha 14+ :) revieeew :)**


	8. Walking on air

CHAPTER 8: Walking on air  
>The darkness didn't scare me. The answers that were hidden in that white house scared me. For nearly 100 years, I was the predator and now I was afraid. Although I wanted to run in the opposite direction, I wanted to know why he never told Edward. Why he claimed to have never tasted human blood, when he thought he had killed me. Edward's strong hand held mine as I debated if I should go inside or not.<br>"We can leave at any time you want."  
>I nodded and I let him open the front door. The Cullen coven was standing around the dining table, unsure if this conversation would happen standing or sitting. I took a seat at the end of the table, everyone following my lead. Although it was silent for a while, I could see everyone thinking. My thoughts were only confirmed when Edward let out a low growl.<br>"I know I have a lot to explain to you. Especially you, Bella. My actions were unacceptable and I can't ask for your forgiveness. I'll explain anything you want, just tell me where to begin."  
>Edward looked at me, wanting me to answer.<br>"You attacked me. You left me all alone, knowing what you had done."  
>Carlisle winced at my words but carried out his promise.<br>"Bella, all those years ago when Edward was brought in by his family, you were the one with passion in your eyes when you looked at him. You saw him as the greatest being alive, I knew you two were unbreakable."  
>He reaches for Esme's hand. She hesitated but then held rightly onto it.<br>"I wanted that. There's no denying the jealously that flowed through me. But as I got to know you both, see your mutual pain, I doubted I'd ever find that."  
>He sighed and leaned back into his chair.<br>"This isn't making any sense. You attacked her because you wanted a mate?"  
>"No!"<br>He shook his head and rushed to explain.  
>"You were in that hospital for 3 months, Edward. The jealously that I felt at the beginning faded. I liked speaking to you, son. I knew I wouldn't be able to watch you die. On that last day, I knew it was now or never. I took you away from that place and changed you. Your screams were muffled and I knew I'd have time to tell your wife the bad news."<br>He looked into my eyes then.  
>"When I got back, you were shouting for me. You said that you wanted my word and my word only. I couldn't lie to you, Bella. I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to beg for your forgiveness. But then this idea came to me. This impossible, crazy idea. Why don't I change both of you? It was brilliant. Until logic kicked in. I've never looked after 1 newborn let alone 2. I was going to leave Chicago and never come back. But then you threw that glass and you started bleeding."<br>He sighed again, looking like he was trying to rid himself of a bad memory.  
>"In all my life blood has never made me kill. It was so sudden and I wasn't thinking. When I stopped to think, I justified it with, I'm just changing her. You'll be a vampire and it'll be fine. But I couldn't stop. When your heart beat slowed I knew what I had done and I ran. I ran to Edward and dulled my pain to soothe his."<br>His face looked tired and old. Like he had been keeping the secret in for such a long time that I was a relief to let it out. We all make mistakes. I repeated that in my head, I wanted to tell him but the words didn't come out. Edward seemed to realize this and asked a question of his own.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?"<br>"The sadness in your eyes killed me. The guilt was so hard to fight, so hard to hide. My thoughts were betraying me but then Jasper came along and my feelings were in danger. I never told you, because I didn't have the heart to. That isn't a good enough excuse I know, but Edward, when you asked me to go with you to find her grave, I let you. I let you hold onto your hopes. Maybe after you saw her grave, you'd move on. Ignorant thought, I know. She didn't have a grave."  
>He shook his head.<br>"The possibility floated in my head for days. After a few years, I let it go. It was impossible, she died."  
>The silence was so uncomfortable. Everyone had a different emotion on their face and so when Jasper got up to leave, I wasn't offended. I knew why.<br>"It was a mistake."  
>Carlisle's eyes met mine.<br>"It was more than that, Isabella. It was the worst choice I've ever made. It'll haunt me for forever."  
>I stood and walked over to him. Facing him, I lifted my hand. Being brave was something my father believed was important. I hope he's proud.<br>"We have to forget about it now. We're all okay."  
>Before I could say another word, he was wearing a soft smile.<br>"Thank you, Bella."  
>He leaned in for a hug and I smiled. I looked at Edward and noticed he had a firm look to him.<br>"Can we go hunting? I haven't done since Friday night."  
>Edward got up, followed my Emmett.<br>"What sorta stuff do you like, Bells? We have to run a bit for the bears."  
>I laughed at him.<br>"Is that what you call them here, bears?"  
>I shook my head and took Edward's hand.<br>"The 'bears' don't live that far away, anyway." I teased. "Port Angelus isn't too far."  
>"They're aren't any bears there, Bells."<br>I turned to him as we crosses the front door.  
>"Sure there are. I've seen them myself."<br>"Bella, we have to go the forests in the north of the state for bears."  
>Edward's serious voice made me realize what they were actually saying.<br>"You mean.. real bears?"  
>Disgust shot through my voice.<br>"What'd you think I meant?"  
>Emmett's playful voice asked. My mind began progressing the information. Even using my vampire mind, i was delayed.<br>"You don't hunt humans?"  
>Their gold eyes flashed before me.<br>"Bella, you hunt humans?"  
>"That's what vampires do."<br>They were speaking about doing awful things. Vampires don't hunt animals. Bears. Real bears.  
>Well, Bella, I thought to myself, who calls humans bears anyway..?<p>

**please review. **


	9. This is how we do

CHAPTER 9. This is how we do

I should've known it was a trap when Alice decided to stay with me. She took time arguing with Edward that I would be safe with her, here, instead on hunting with them. I still couldn't imagine drinking animal blood. It seemed.. Wrong. Oh the irony.

Alice was a petite vampire, but that didn't subtract any beauty away from her. She was headstrong and stubborn and graceful. Her clothes were beautiful as well. And as I was stuck as a young woman forever, I didn't fail to notice her shoes. And my god, how high they were. I knew that her feet wouldn't hurt but I wanted to test it out myself. Forks, no matter how wet it was, would be a much better place to wear shoes that the Alaskan snow.

Their argument continued. I had been siding with Alice in my mind, but when Edward said his final argument, my heart broke.

"She'll go away again, Alice."

Time stopped. The silence was thick and everyone knew what the outcome of this would be. I took a step forward and threaded my fingers through his. I looked at Alice.

"I'll stay with him."

Her features, a few seconds ago, understanding that she had lost a battle, had now changed into a suspicious smirk.

Edward's body froze.

"I'm not asking that of her."

"It's either that, or you starve."

I immediately knew the choices that they were both putting forward.

"I'll go hunting with you."

I turned my head up to look at my husband. His pale eyes looked at mine and then smiled softly. Nodding, he squeezed my hand softly.

...

I loved running. There's was nothing better than being in control of your surroundings and feeling so free that it was almost like you could fly. For a century it had been my relief. My anchor, for when I wanted to swim away and never look back at this life. But tonight, running turned into so much more. Holding onto Edward as he ran through the night, carrying me, was everything. He was faster than the others, even with me. I sighed and pressed my chin onto his shoulder. I removed my shield to show him my thoughts. I kissed his shoulder softly and remembered how good he was at baseball. He was the best one of the best ones. His mother used to hold my hand as tightly as she could, and then jump up and clap when Edward made a home run. It was things like those games which made me slowly fall more in love with him. We were 16 when he invited me to his first game. After that first game, he came over it the benches and winked. I had been so shocked but the flutter of butterflies had been worth it. I smiled as I remembered his team winning the final game. He ran straight to me and kissed me, right in front of everyone. My face turned to the colour of strawberries, but I would never forget how happy we felt.

I didn't notice when we reached a little meadow. He put me down and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd remember all that."

My husband is one of the most brilliant men in the world. He can play the piano as easily as breathing. He knows all sorts of things that I wouldn't even dream of. He is the kindest man, and treats me the way his mother must if wanted him to. But when he stood there, so close yet so far away from me, I remembered why he haven't kissed me yet. There was one hundred years in between us, but he was still the gentleman he always had been.

I reached up and ran my hand through his hair softly.

"You silly, man."

I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips gently to his jaw.

"Of course I remember. I didn't forget anything about you."

Our lips were so close, one breath and they'd be touching. His eyes, which I had only seen filled with happiness, was broken with pain. My eyes filled with venom, and I knew. I lifted my other hand and touched his face softly.

"Everyday, love. There was never a day where I didn't know you." My words echoed through the meadow and I kissed him.

My lips pressed against his cool ones, and his arms held me close. For the first time in one hundred years, I felt myself relax.

I pulled back, his eyes still closed. A faint smile forming on his lips.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I missed you."

The hug he pulled me into, was warm. Warmer than the snow, warmer than the blood that I had spilt, warmed that the human kindness shown towards me. I wanted to tell him that I did know. I knew how much he had missed me because I had missed him more.

The moment made up for the loneliness of all those years and I smiled at him.

"You're still wearing your ring."

I looked down at my hand and nodded. My eyes stayed down, not wanting to check if he still had his or not. My shield was bound tightly around me, but it felt like he could read my mind.

"It's in a box, in my room. I couldn't look at it without..."

I lifted my head and smiled. I understood that. Of course it would hurt.

"Show me how you hunt."

Thinking back to the reactions that the Cullen's had when I accidentally told them that I hunted the 'wrong' way, I wanted to see what was so great about this method. It wasn't that I felt ill feelings towards Carlisle, but when he started lecturing me about my way of hunting and how I could live in a more humane way, I could tell I wasn't the only one feeling angry. For one, Edward growled protectively, and stood in front of me, as if to shield his father's ignorance from me. Two, Jasper walked away shaking his head. Three, Esme looked at his with so much disappointment that I wished I could cry. Although they had stood up for me, I saw the shock that played through them. Did I think I could change my diet? I wasn't sure. But I wanted to welcome it into my life if that meant accepting Edward and his family.

...

The mountain lion didn't have a chance. I'd seen Edward run and I'd even seen Jim dance, but when we went after that lion, he did it so smoothly, it was almost as if he had practiced this very moment for years. I looked away politely as he drank. The trees here, were beautiful. The luscious green was amazing and the earth smelt fresh.

"Love?"

I turned to look at him. He was crouching over the animal.

"Would you like to try?"

His voice was hesitant. I knew what he was offering. He was willing to share his kill with me. I looked at the animal, and automatically, my nose crinkled. The smell wasn't nearly as sweet as human blood, but when I looked at Edward's face I was willing to say yet, just to see him happy. He nodded to himself and began hiding the rest of the lion.

Regret flashed through me, was he upset?

"Edward, I-"

He turned and instantly he was by my side.

"I'm not going to push you."

"And I won't push you."

My response was quick and not fully thought through.

"Not that I want you to kill humans." I said quickly.

He laughed softly and kissed my nose.

"I know, love."

...

Gathering in the Cullen's home was peaceful. Everyone was full and calm. A way, I noticed, that made them almost approachable. Alice was the first to notice my black eyes.

"You should hunt."

Her voice was quite and testing. She wasn't sure if that was the correct thing to say. Jasper came up behind her and nodded.

"If you're staying here, we have to get used to it."

His eyes scanned over his family, daring anyone to argue. A few solemn nods were returned but Emmett had a big, childish grin on his face.

"You don't look like you could hurt anyone."

I smiled at him, enjoying the challenge.

"Oh? You think so?"

He bought his hands together.

"Wanna arm wrestle?"

I laughed.

"You can once she comes back. Bella, sweetheart, hunt."

Esme's voice was not judging me. I nodded and made for the door.

"Don't come with me, Edward. It'll be too much."

His face showed the conflict he must of felt. He ended up nodding, a stressed look on his face.

...

Port Angelus. What a lovely place it is. So different to Forks. The lights were blinding as I walked down the streets.

"Hey, new girl."

I turned and saw Mike. Closely behind him, Jessica stood there. She didn't look all that happy.

"Hello, Mike."

He smiled and came closer to me, leaving Jess behind.

"What are you doing here? Do you wanna hang out?"

I lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Jess.

He turned and suddenly remembered that she was there.

"Jess, you want Bella to hang out with us, don't you?"

Mike, who clearly didn't understand women, didn't see the anger in her eyes.

"It's alright, Mike. I'm just grabbing a bite."

He nodded and Jess quickly held his hand.

"Bye, Bella."

She literally dragged him away from me. I shook my head and focused on finding a kill.

And I did find one.

Sorry it tool so long. School and stuff :(

please review :) I'll give you a cookie


	10. Roar

**CHAPTER 10: roar **

**BPOV:**

"Hello, there."

I smiled at the young lady. Her arms were full of groceries that she was carrying to her car. She smiled hesitantly and then continued on her way.

I thought over why she would walk through an alley way to get to her car, surely she has heard the stories. But then again, she wasn't going to expect me.

I walked quickly behind me and put my hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

She gasped loudly and dropped her groceries. Food tumbled onto the floor as her eyes flashed with fear.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it."

I then snapped her neck.

**EPOV:**

Bella strolled through the doors of the family home just as the clock read 3:14AM. Her red eyes shone bright with fresh human blood but the smile on her face distracted me.

"How was your hunt, dear?"

Esme's soft voice rang out in the silence of our home.

"Delicious."

Bella's playful voice answered back.

"I hope I didn't get an important one though."

Bella's sentence finished with Rosalie's angry heel hit the tile.

"You hope? You could have endangered us all, and you're just hoping you didn't kill an 'important one'?"

Bella's face changed from playful to thoughtful.

"I would never do anything to endanger you all on purpose, Rosalie."

"Oh sure, Bella. I'm sure you really care about us. You got lucky finding Edward, and instead of accepting his lifestyle, you go out and slaughter humans. Ever stop and think about how that effects him? How that effects us?"

Bella's eyes never left Rosalie's as she stepped forward.

"Do you think I don't know what the Voltori would do to all of us if I killed carelessly? But here's the thing, they won't hurt us because I hunt humans. No, that's the _natural_ way to hunt."

Bella's voice rose a higher octave. She turned and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I reached for her hand and I lead her to my room. In the coolness of the night, I pulled her closer to me and hugged her.

"I'm sorry about, Rose." I whispered.

She shook her head and apologized too.

"I didn't mean to yell, it's just, I know the dangers. She treats me like I don't know anything. She hates me, Edward. She doesn't want me here."

All these years of living with Rosalie, I've kept my opinion to myself. I knew she could be obnoxious and selfish, but I never let myself show the anger. Looking down at my wife, my wife that I didn't know was even still alive, I let it show.

"We're leaving. You don't deserve this, we don't need to deal with Rosalie's attitude anymore."

Bella nodded in return.

From downstairs, I heard Esme's cry of sadness.

**Review let me know what you think :) 5+ reviews and I'll post whenever you tell me too :) chapter 11 is already written :)**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MEMORIES OF ME ON MY PROFILE :D**

**READ ::**

** I'm aware that it's short; I had to leave it here. Next chapter is loooong :) check out my other stories. **


	11. Choose your battles

Chapter 11: choose your battles

BPOV:

I knew that Rosalie was regretting how she had acted. I knew because when Esme refused to accept her apologies, she gave up.

I've only known Rosalie for a short amount of time, but even I knew that giving up wasn't her style.

Edward only had a backpack full of things that we were taking. He placed cash and passports inside of it. He said that whatever we needed, we could buy brand new. It was such a change from my time in Alaska, and Edward couldn't be happier for it.

Of course, then there was the problem of his distraught family downstairs. Edward swung the pack on and held my hand. In a flash we were down the stairs, addressing his clan.

Esme immediately rushed to Edward, holding him tightly. Begging him not to leave. It was heartbreaking to watch and I almost changed my mind about leaving this place.

Then, my eyes connected with Rosalie's. Red eyes met with gold eyes. As I looked at her, I knew that she wanted to fix everything but was too proud to do anything about it.

In the background I heard the rest of Edward's siblings join Esme in getting him to stay.

Carlisle held back from his family though and interrupted my stare off with Rosalie.

"Are you sure you have to leave, Bella?"

I nodded, looking at him.

"Edward told me that he'd had enough of her behavior and I can't help but agree with him. She had no right to speak to me like that."

With an angry scoff, her stormed the room.

Looking dejected, Emmett quickly followed her.

"Besides," I told Carlisle. "I think Edward and I have earned some time together. I just got my husband back, and I haven't even spent any of that time truly alone with him."

He nodded in hesitant understanding.

"You'll return though won't you? One day, I mean."

I turned and looked at Edward. He was currently hugging Alice goodbye.

"Of course we will. You all are his family."

Carlisle smiled softly.

"That makes you family too."

I returned his smile.

"Hopefully one day we'll act on that."

I waited patiently as Edward's family said their goodbyes to him and to me.

Alice and Esme hugged me to my surprise.

"We never even got to be sisters, Bella."

I shrugged softly.

"Forever is a long time; we'll be sisters one day."

~L~

THIRD PERSON POV:

The house was silent after they had left. No one wanted to be the first to move, just in case the silence was just a disguise to the hurt they all wanted to express.

Of all family members, Esme hurt the most. Her first son had just left and he took his wife with him. Disappointment rushed through her as she realised she wouldn't get to know her new daughter for a long time. She didn't know how long they would go for, but she knew Edward wouldn't leave if he felt like he had another choice.

In part, she blamed herself. She had made no attempt the stop Rosalie's harsh words and now she was paying the consequences for it.

Esme buried her face in Carlisle's chest, wishing that she could cry.

Alice moved towards her, and lightly touched her shoulder.

"It's ok, Mom. When they decide to come back, I'll know."

Her words of comfort didn't reassure Esme at all though, instead it made her feel helpless.

She wanted to run outside and hold her two children close to her and never let her go.

She looked around the room at her four remaining kids, knowing that a part of her family was walking away.

~L~

Guilt.

It's a powerful emotion to feel and Rosalie was bearing the grunt of it.

She didn't expect such a passionate and irrational response from her brother and before she could even apologize he was gone.

She was more than willing to blame Bella for his disappearance but she knew she couldn't do that.

Her words were to blame.

Looking back at what she had said, she knew that she acted horribly.

Rosalie liked the known. She liked feeling safe and protected and when that new girl came into her life, she threw everything in a spin.

She hunted humans.

She was endangering their lifestyle here in Forks.

And then she came into their house and joked about it.

The girl had ruined their perfectly set lives.

But then, Edward had left. Although it seemed like the two of them didn't get along, they did. They sometimes practiced the piano together and they liked to talk about cars.

She liked having a brother that cared about music but she knew that something's she annoyed him. She just never imagined that her words would ever make him leave.

Rosalie felt as though she couldn't breathe. The guilt clawed at her, forcing her to run out the door and find Edward and Bella before they got too far.

**Hey guys :) **

**Please review I would appreciate it a lot. :) thanks to all of you that reviewed last time, it was great to hear what you think. **

**You may have noticed that the chapters are coming a lot quicker than usual, it's because I'm currently writing a new story called **Memories Of Me**, please check it out. It includes**** longer chapters****, plus ****short previews if you review****. Check it out :) **

-brittney x


	12. It takes two

THIRD PERSON POV:

"Edward! Edward, I'm sorry!" called Rosalie as she chased after the couple.

They hadn't been in a rush to leave, only walking away from the Cullen family. At the sound of her voice, they turned quickly, watching her approach. Bella was suddenly nervous as she cam closer.

BPOV:

Rosalie stopped running and came to a stop in font of us. Her hair fell perfectly around her shoulders and she had a look of guilt on her face.

"Please don't go."

Edward looked at his sister and then looked at me. I gave him a small smile, knowing that I couldn't help him with this decision.

"Rose, you know we have to. If not because of you, then because of us. We deserve time together and you're actions earlier just made it that much easier to leave." Edward's grip on my hand tightened as we waited for her rebuttal.

"Then say I'm forgiven. Say you're not leaving because of me. Esme isn't talking to me and Emmett can't stand to look at me because of this." Her arms stayed tightly at her sides, her fists against her legs.

From beside me, Edward sighed, not knowing what to do. Helping him out, I spoke up.

"You never apologized, so I can't forgive you yet."

Rosalie's face showed a look of disgust, which she quickly covered up. "I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you, Bella."

Edward rolled his eyes at her poor attempt.

"Thank you for trying, Rose, but you and I both know that that wasn't real."

She threw her arms up in frustration. "I'm trying here, Edward, but you're looking for every reason to run away with her. What am I supposed to do?"

Edward took a step back with me. "Let us leave."

We took off running away from her. I couldn't stop thinking about the look in her eyes though; she really believed that I was tearing her family apart.

We were far enough so she couldn't hear when I stopped.

"We can't go." I whispered. He looked confused as he gently tipped my chin up so I could look at him.

"Why not? She'll get over herself, love."

I shook my head, breaking away from his grasp. "Your family is hurting because of this."

Edward pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't we deserve time together?"

"Of course we do. We just need to go back and sort this out, I don't want to leave with all of the, hating me for taking you away."

Nodding, Edward took my hands and bought me closer.

"Then let's go fix this, shall we?"

My husband kissed me softly, before his cell phone rang loudly.

Breaking the kiss, he answered it.

"Rosalie wants to go to the Voltori about Bella." Alice's voice was frantic from the other end of the call.

From this side of the phone, my eyes met Edward's with a bewildered look.

Wordlessly, we took off to find the blonde vampire.

**Review :D please, I mean :) **

**Please check out Memories Of Me on my profile :) **

**Thank you! -Brittney x**


	13. Birthday

**Chapter 13: **

**ROV:**

I was completely aware that I was over reacting, yes, but if going to the Voltori was what it took to get my brother back then that's what I would do.

Edward and I weren't always that close but now that she's here, I want that to change.

We were together the longest and we know each other.

He probably thinks that he'll be able to talk me out of doing this.

He's wrong.

I'm going to the Voltori on the grounds that Bella had at some point let her secrecy slip.

If not here in Forks, then back in Alaska.

It wasn't me to find the fine details, they can do their own research.

I was running away from my home because I already knew that Alice had my plans in mind. Perhaps it was a stupid plan but he can't leave.

The dark trees rushed past me and I never focused my attention on them. They faded into the background of my mind, never interesting enough for me.

Full speed for a vampire, is faster than car on a freeway, nothing could stop my momentum.

Except maybe Emmett.

His body caused mine to come crashing down onto the forest floor.

"Emmett!" I tried to wriggle out of his grip but he wasn't budging.

His massive body held me down and fear crossed my mind.

It only escaped me when I saw his eyes.

Beautiful, golden eyes that were filled with disappointment and sadness.

I reached and touched his face slowly.

"I can't just let her take him away from us." I whispered slowly.

I wished that tears would fall from my eyes but only venom gathered.

Emmett shook his head.

"Rose, you're acting crazy."

He didn't understand.

"Rosalie, listen to me. Bella and Edward, they're just going on a holiday."

I scoffed. "Esme wouldn't cry for a holiday."

He nodded, and pushed his hair from his face. "But, you forced them into that corner. Bella wasn't doing anything wrong and you acted like she was going to bring our family down. Edward was only protecting her from harsh words."

I blinked. I already knew that I had caused this but they hadn't accepted my apology.

"I don't trust her." I admitted.

Emmett got off me, nodding slightly.

"Edward does." he said truthfully. "And that should be enough."

My shoulders dropped.

"Okay."

~L~

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

From the edge of the forest, Bella and Edward looked at each as they heard Rosalie's confession.

Edward reached down and lifted her chin.

"Are we going to give her another chance and stay?" he mouthed quietly.

Bella looked to the blonde vampire. The truth was, she didn't trust her either. If she was willing to run off to the Voltori on this little thing, who knows what else she would do?

But Bella nodded towards her mate, completely unsure of her choice.

**Please check out Memories Of Me on me profile :) **

**If you review my other story, I will send you a sneak peak of this story's chapter 14 :) just add 'Lasted Lover Reader' **

**Thank you so much :) have safe holidays **


End file.
